Inguinal hernia is a disease in which a part of the bowel is exposed to the outside through a gap between the fascias. In a case where inguinal hernia is neglected and worsens, there are cases where the bowel is occluded, necrotized, or the like, thereby resulting in a critical state endangering a patient's life. Therefore, for example, a treatment may be performed in which a structural body (prosthesis) blocking a hernial site is caused to indwell in the hernial site of the patient and the bowel is prevented from being exposed to the outside through the fascia. For example, refer to the treatment described in Japanese Patent Application No. JP-T-2013-048272, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference for all that it teaches and for all purposes.
However, in a case where a hernial site of a patient is blocked by using a structural body, the body surface has to be incised along the shape of the structural body. Therefore, there is concern that invasiveness with respect to a human body increases and an excessive burden is applied to the patient.